User talk:Fightnightwinger
My Favorite Wikis 1.) DC Database wiki 2.) Superpower wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Indomitable Will page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Zxankou14 (talk) 21:52, February 8, 2018 (UTC) I meant "annoyingly that doesn't fix the problem", which is that having three points on enhanced level doesn't prove he has EC, it just means people will argue whether he has it or not. Yes, it got changed. And when I asked Marvel wikia admin if this meant that Cap's page should be changed to make him more than peak human, I got answer that he was peak human. Then I asked if SSS page should be changed and still haven't got the answer. As of EC: "The user's physical and mental abilities are above natural members of their species in that verse, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species, without being obviously supernatural." --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:36, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Skipping the wall-of-text as you're missing the whole point: doesn't matter how Cap got to the level he is, what matters is if he is beyond Peak Human. You got proof that he's beyond that on few areas, but Condition means he should be that in every way. When you have proof that he's beyond Peak Human on every level, tell it to me and show the links/pics. Until then you're just repeating the same thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:43, July 27, 2018 (UTC) I'll take closer look when I got time. Now you just need to convince Demotivator about it too, because he's going to start bitching to me if the change is done. And frankly I've got quite enough of EC/Cap by now. Mind checking if those given cover at least most of the conditions? Especially Intelligence as the Enhanced Mind has quite a few powers on it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:03, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Let's just say that I'll rather wait his confirmation for that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:43, July 28, 2018 (UTC) You claimed to have his approval, so he shouldn't dislike it. If you got his answer, then contact him and tell I'm waiting to hear it from him. I posted to the thread you linked to me and asked more/new details. If you'd followed it you'd know. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:56, July 28, 2018 (UTC) You do remember that this whole argument is about Cap? And I'm waiting for more info about his mind, not just D's word. It's name/title (series). In this case "Steven Grant Rogers/Captain America (Marvel Comics)". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:59, July 30, 2018 (UTC) When you remove Users for having wrong level of power, move them to the correct one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:22, July 30, 2018 (UTC) How about you do it yourself. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:14, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Argue with Demotivator, I've repeatedly told I don't care. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:38, August 16, 2018 (UTC) 9. Do not edit the User pages of others. First time gets a warning, second time gets block. :9a. This includes other peoples messages on Talk-page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:56, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Repeat: talk to others. I don't care. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:59, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Let me ques, you stopped following that this? They've had long talks there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:12, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Well, finally. Hope that lasts. I believe that means you need to remove Captain America/Winter Soldier from those Supernatural pages you added them earlier. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:45, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Before your personal disagreement makes mess about Supernatural Reflexes, you will talk it over before trying to edit the page again. The one tries to Edit before you two get into agreement gets three days timeout, no exceptions. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:12, August 22, 2018 (UTC)